In general, immunoassays are produced by first determining epitopes that are specifically associated with a virus and then determining which of the epitopes is preferred for the assay being developed. When the particular epitopes are isolated, their sequences are determined, and genetic material for producing the epitopes is produced. Methods of producing proteins by either chemical or biological means are known, as are assays used to detect the presence of antibodies to particular epitopes. Highly selective and sensitive immunoassays generally contain major immunodominant epitopes of the pathogen suspected of infecting a patient.
For the virus HCV, major immunodominant linear epitopes have been identified from the core, NS3 (conatructural), NS4 and NS5 regions of the virus polyprotein. HCV core protein and putative matrix proteins have been assayed against human serum samples containing antibodies to HCV and several immunodominant regions within the HCV proteins have been defined. Sallberg, et al., J. Clin. Microbiol., 1992, 30, 1989-1994, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Protein domains of HCV-1 polyproteins including domains C, E1, E2/NS1, NS2, NS3, NS4, and NS5 have been identified and their approximate boundaries have been provided in WO 93/00365, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In addition, individual polypeptides having sequences derived from the structural region of HCV have been designed in order to obtain an immunodominant epitope useful in testing sera of HCV patients. Kotwal, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1992, 89, 4486-4489, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The current assay of choice for HCV antibody detection is the Ortho 3.0 ELISA, a manual assay. Chiron-produced recombinant HCV antigens for use in the ELISA are c200 (ns-3, c100), c22 and NS-5. The c33c and c22 antigens are very immunogenic. Antibodies to c33c and c22 are also found in early seroconversion panels. The prevalence of HCV antibodies varies from 58% to 95% with the highest detection rate obtained for the c33c polypeptide followed by the c22 polypeptide. Chien. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1992, 89, 10011-10015, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, problems of stabilizing HCV antigens in the liquid phase have been encountered. The lack of stability of HCV antigens in the liquid phase is a major disadvantage of the current HCV antibody detection assay. Therefore, developing an antigen buffer for the anti-HCV immunoassay has been attempted utilizing the same antigens as the Ortho 3.0 ELISA wherein the buffer stabilizes the HCV antigens. In addition, adapting the reagents, buffer and protocols to already existing automated machines, such as the ACS:Centaur has been attempted. Accordingly, there is currently a need to improve the stability of HCV antigens in the liquid phase for use in anti-HCV immunoassays. Such improved assay reagents and methods provide for better detection of HCV antibodies in screening of blood supplies and other biological fluids. It is contemplated that the buffers be can used for other antigens which may be unstable in the liquid phase, e.g. human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) antigens